


You Teach Me Love

by waferchoco



Series: sometimes relationship is not about to find a perfect person but to find a person who is as broken [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, F/M, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers, fem! jeonghan, fem! jihoon, more tags and characters will be added, rating will increase in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferchoco/pseuds/waferchoco
Summary: “Miss Yoon! Can you please come here for a second?”Jeonghan totally regretted why she didn’t pack her bag for a minute quicker that day.“This Mr Choi here, he got low score… so can you please assist him for the rest of the semester? He needs to get a very brilliant score to make up his mid-term test,” Mr Lee said, his hand pointing to a bashful-looking boy standing next to his desk, “and, since you’re the most genius student in my class so far, I think you will be the most suitable person.”***Jeonghan, a girl with depression and social anxiety, tries her best to become a tutor for her classmate, Seungcheol. Little did she know that over the time, she's the one who would learn the most.





	You Teach Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this fic, around summer last year, I was in my lowest condition. Therefore, this fic is basically started with a bunch of word vomit in sensitive topics (self-harm, anxiety, etc). I refrain from writing graphic depiction of abuse, but I have to warn beforehand that if you are easily triggered with this kind of topic, I'm really sorry but this fic is probably not suitable for you.
> 
> However, if you are okay with reading this, then your comments/kudos are really appreciated. That what keeps me running and energized :)

Seungcheol is not exactly the brightest one in his batch, but he is pretty sure that he is not the worst. Yet, everyone definitely has one or two, some subjects in which they don't master, and for Seungcheol, everything related to Accounting is his weakness.

He really wished Intermediate Accounting was not a compulsory course. For real.

It’s already the break time by now, and most of the students have already left the classroom. He’s almost going out of the class when suddenly the lecturer calls him.

“Mr Choi,” Mr Lee, the said professor, clears his throat, handing him his exam answer sheet, “it’s not the first time you get this kind of result in my class. You gotta try harder or else I cannot tolerate any more mistakes.”

It’s not that Seungcheol resents him for keep nagging him about his grades—Mr Lee is known as one of the most kind-hearted lecturers in the university, which is the sole reason why he chose to attend his classes (for instance, his current class and the Introductory Accounting he took last year). He’s very grateful that the professor has yet to kick him out of his classes for getting such low grades—but in his defence, he has already tried his best to study, although it still ends up with 55 points for his mid-term exam.

There is a reason why he’s majoring in Marketing, not Accounting, okay?

“I’m sorry, Professor,” he tries to sound as apologetic as he can, “I will study harder for the final exam.”

The Professor sighs. Seungcheol does not blame him if he loses trust in him at this point, though. That is why he’s not surprised when he suddenly has an idea, “How if you study with a tutor? Let me see… Ah—Miss Yoon! Can you please come here for a second?”

 

***

 

_“Miss Yoon! Can you please come here for a second?”_

_Jeonghan totally regretted why she didn’t pack her bag for a minute quicker that day._

_“This Mr Choi here, he got low score… so can you please assist him for the rest of the semester? He needs to get a very brilliant score to make up his mid-term test,” Mr Lee said, his hand pointing to a bashful-looking boy standing next to his desk, “and, since you’re the most genius student in my class so far, I think you will be the most suitable person.”_

‘For the rest of semester!?’ _Jeonghan thought. It’s like two months. Jeonghan didn’t really like the idea of interacting with a boy, moreover someone she wasn’t familiar with. Gosh. She didn’t think she could handle communicating with a stranger for that long._

_“Thank you for the compliment, Mr Lee…  But, erm, I don’t think I’m that smart and in the capacity to teach someone—"_

_“Of course you are!” She got startled when her professor half-shouted. He was famous with his loud voice, after all, Jeonghan should have remembered, “you got the best score in the latest exam! Also the quiz before that.” She knew Mr Lee didn’t mean bad, but it made it’s harder for her to turn down his request. Plus, she got somehow embarrassed by the praises._

_She just didn’t get used to people acknowledging her performance._

_Jeonghan didn’t realize she had been silent for a moment until Mr Lee spoke again. “So? You can do it, right?” It’s not really a question though, since he already proceeded to talk to the soon-to-be-a-student boy, directing him to exchange contact with her and arrange the plan to study. She could hear the professor put pressure with ‘You gotta study for real hard, Mr Choi! I’m expecting you to get at least 85 in the final exam.’ before he left the classroom._

_“Uh-so, hi, Yoon Jeonghan, right?” the boy said, with a sheepish smile, “I’m very sorry to cause you trouble, but you hear him just now.”_

_“Hello, Mr Choi…?”_

_“You can call me Seungcheol,” he said._

_“Okay, Seungcheol… Nice to meet you. I’m Jeonghan.”_

_Wait. It was awkward. He already knew your name, Jeonghan. Why are you introducing your name again?_

_The boy didn’t seem to feel as awkward though. He just smiled. “Okay, Jeonghan, nice to meet you. So, when are you free?”_

_Jeonghan was free most of the time since she didn’t involve in campus activities, spending most of her free time in the library or a café near the campus building, either reading novels or reviewing her campus notes (which was the sole reason why she could manage to get relatively good grades in various subjects). Alternatively, she opted to go straight to her dorm or play to Jihoonie’s home._

_Jihoonie’s was like her second home, anyway._

_Meanwhile, Jeonghan found out that this Choi boy was someone with various activities, ranging from sports (such as the uni’s football club) to band practices (he just said that he was apparently a bassist). So it ended up she was the one who matched her schedule with the boy._

_“Is Saturday afternoon okay with you? Around 1 PM?” he said, “I know it’s weekend and you probably don’t want to study but—”_

_“It’s okay with me,” Jeonghan said, “Saturday 1 PM, it is. Let’s meet up at the central library.”_

 

***

 

It’s not okay. Never okay.

Or she should say, the problem is never about the day, the time, nor the location. It’s just her who got unnecessarily nervous thinking about how she should interact with people. Jeonghan is never someone who can initiate nor continue a conversation, moreover with someone who looks so sociable and popular like Seungcheol (she doesn’t really know, but judging from how he’s busied with meetings and practices, she assumes that he’s an active person, who is most likely 180-degree different with who she is).

“What should I do, Jihoonie…” It’s ten past 11 AM now, and she curls herself into a ball on Lee’s family couch instead of going to the library like what she has to do, “I don’t want to go…”

Lee Jihoon, who sits on the corner of the couch, starts patting her shoulder.

“Should I just cancel this?” Jeonghan said. She looks up to Jihoon, probably hoping for some support like ‘yes, you should just drop it’, but the other person just shrugs.

“But if you do it, it will turn into a cycle, you still need to meet him in the end,” Jihoon said. Yeah, Jeonghan knows that, and she bets Jihoon knows she does.

Jihoon is younger by one year, but she is more calm and composed compared to Jeonghan. She used to be Jeonghan’s little baby, the one that would always hide behind her on the first day of elementary school, to the point that Jeonghan had to walk the younger to her class and introduced her to some of her first friends. In a first glance, Jihoon looked like someone cold, so she needed Jeonghan, but it’s just that she was shy—she wasn’t someone who would express her feelings freely in front of people, but she was actually a caring person—so she blended easily afterwards.

However, ever since those days, the days when Jeonghan got severe anxiety attacks, she became the one who would shy away from her surroundings. And since then, it’s always Jihoon who reaches out for her. It’s always Jihoon who will pull her into an embrace and calm her down. It’s always Jihoon who tries to support her to become a better self without being too pushy.

To be very honest, Jeonghan feels kind of pathetic to see how the table turns. However, Jeonghan has none other than Jihoon to whom she can show her weaknesses, and Jihoon, as her favourite, one and only childhood friend, has made it clear that she should not feel embarrassed to talk about her worries to her.

For that, Jeonghan is forever grateful.

Jihoon grabs her left hand, stroking it with her thumb. “Let’s calm down, Unnie. Everything will be okay. You don’t need to talk a lot with him, you are just assigned to help him with his studies, after all.”

Jeonghan sighs.

“It will be okay, Unnie,” the younger adds, “let’s see this from a positive point of view. It’s your chance to know new people.” Jihoon is now locking her fingers with hers, like how she usually gives an encouragement. “Now you work with one person. Who knows that next time, you can work with a group.”

“Jihoonie, you know I can’t—”

“It would be hard, but I believe you can. I will come along, so you’re not alone.”

Jeonghan turns her body so that she lays on her stomach. She stares at the younger for a while. “Is it really okay?”

The younger nods. “Of course. Now let’s wash your face first then let’s go.”

Jeonghan takes a deep breath. “Okay. I can do this.”

“It will be okay, Unnie,” Jihoon pulls her to stand up and patting her back all the way to the bathroom, “not every guy is nasty.”

She just pulls a thin smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts and see you in the next chapter (will be done at an irregular pace, but I'll try to work fast!)


End file.
